Meg's Rescue
by xfirexfalconx
Summary: As Raoul and the mob decend into the Phantom's lair, Meg Giry...armed with nothing but her wits and a letteropener...attempts to save the man she secretly loves. FINISHED!
1. The Hidden Door

I watched in horror as my mother grabbed Raoul's arm, taking him towards the Phantom's lair. How could she? How could she so this! In my mind, I was not only picturing Mother Giry, I also saw Christine…and my blood turned cold. Erik had been betrayed…and now he would be hunted down like some sort of vicious animal. Unless…

Unless, I stopped it.

"I'll go with you," I called to my mother, trying to stall for time.

"No, Meg!" she replied sharply. "You stay here! Come, Raoul, we must hurry…"

They left without even looking back, and I felt my heart sink as the mob of people went with her, armed with guns and torches. Poor Erik…my hands clenched at my side. Damn that despicable Christine! I looked around quickly, knowing that if I found just the right passage…I could get there in time…and maybe, just maybe, save Erik. My eyes narrowed as I focused on my task. No longer was I under Christine's beck and call…

With this in mind, I gave her locked dressing room a furious kick, smashing the door open. I had been in this Opera House since I had been born…I knew it's secrets. My thoughts went back to the time when I had first laid eyes on the Phantom…when I first heard his music, eight years earlier. I was only fifteen at that time…but my young heart fell in love. Oh, if only I had acted on those feelings…maybe this wouldn't have happened…

I stood in front of the mirror. Taking a breath, I turned to look at the room from in front of the mirror, and walked two paces ahead. Bouncing a bit on my heels, I heard a slight creak…I kneeled down and spotted the hairline, nearly invisible crack along the floorboards…a trapdoor. I grabbed a letter-opener off Christine's dresser, using it to pry open the second secret passage.

It opened with a pop, and a wave of musty air nearly choked me. A spider crawled out and ran across the floor, and a reluctant groan escaped from my throat. What one was willing to do out of love...taking a large breath, I prayed to whatever god would listen and I put my legs into the passage opening, and dropped into the darkness.


	2. Into the Lair

I felt my way down the narrow, pitch-black passageway. My feet moved quickly and sure, even though I was deprived of my sight, with my heart pounding harshly in my ears. It was I who had "discovered" this second, hidden door, years ago; it had been explored thoroughly, many times. And I knew somehow that it was the only way that I could go, without getting caught, directly into Erik's domain.

Gritting my teeth, I wondered how on earth I had been able to keep such a cool composure for any length of time around Christine and Erik. Memories and images flashed through my head, of all the times I had bitten back any feeling, had smothered any emotion. Suddenly, a new image entered my mind…Raoul and Erik, arguing…snapping out of my thoughts, I stepped up my speed and rushed towards the end of the passage.

After about two more minutes, my effort paid off. I saw a faint, arching glow of light from the left side of the underground path. Feeling about clumsily, I reached to my neck and tugged from a thin chain the only thing that had continued my affection for Erik…a tiny, silver key that had been left on my dresser three years ago after I had found the passage. Finally, my hand found a small indent in the wooden door, and I prayed that my suspicions were correct.

A click told me they were. Feeling a small bit of smug satisfaction, I pushed the door open, hoping to the gods that Erik had trusted me with something useful…and, entering the softly lit room, I knew he had. It was a small space, but contained another door…that was, conveniently, unlocked. I wondered if it was coincidence, and decided it couldn't have been anything else. I turned the knob slowly, feeling an icy draft from under the door.

"Please, no!"

My lip curled at the echo of Christine's voice. It must be true that there was a thin line between love and hate…my eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lighting and I walked down a small flight of steps that led to a spiraling staircase, my body feeling damp in the underground air. Everything seemed cold…the walls and steps were all stone, torches for light few and far between. I could sense the biting, heady smell of lamp oil, and I knew I was getting closer. My lungs were burning and I now took the stairs two at a time, feeling my chest clench in anticipation as the voices came closer and closer….

The stairs suddenly opened up into a huge cavern. Several torches lit the area, and the pale light shimmered off the deep, dark lake…and, no less that ten paces away, in the light, were Erik and Christine, their lips locked in what seemed to be a passionate…if not utterly artificial...kiss. Narrowing my eyes, I straightened my shoulders and stepped from the shadows. It was time to take care of some business.


	3. Two Depart

"Christine…"

I winced at the pain in Erik's voice as I came closer. My footstep echoed ever so slightly, and Erik's eyes flicked in my direction. Our gazes held for a single heartbeat, and I nearly weeped from the sorrow etched in his expression. Damn to hell this whole situation…

"Meg…?"

Turning my head, I turned my eyes on Christine. Everything in my soul turned to ice as she looked to me, confused. The wall of hatred and anger around me dissolved into calm, cool apathy, and I simply shook my head at her.

"You broke a promise," I said coldly.

She turned with a small sob. "I…I'm sorry…"

I walked closer to Erik, who had turned his eyes back to Christine and Raoul. Following his gaze, I saw Raoul mutter something Christine, who almost seemed content with the words, and turned back to Erik. Just as she was about to speak, I heard shouting from across the lake, and from another passageway nearby.

"They're coming," I said quietly to Erik, feeling my heart once again begin to hammer. "About twelve of them, with guns."

His eyes glanced to me again, before he turned back to Christine. "Just go," I heard him hiss. "Get out of here, go with him. Take her, and be happy…or not, as the case may someday be," Erik added with a low growl. "You both deserve that you get."

Christine's jaw clenched, and she slipped a gold ring from her finger and laid it down on a nearby table, none too gently. I saw the light of waving torches as she turned on her heels, casting me a dark look before Raoul put her in the boat with him…in moments, they were almost gone from sight. However…the yelling and screaming of the mob drew closer than ever. I had to act, before it was too late…


	4. Escape

"Erik!" I pleaded softly. "Please…you have to get out of here."

"Meg…little Meg," he murmured, picking up the ring and looking at it. "There is nothing to leave for…I have nothing."

Seeing the torchlight coming closer, I took the silver key and held it out. "You left this for me, didn't you?"

He opened his mouth, and then was silent for a few moments. "Yes. I did."

I walked to his side, reaching out to touch his arm. "If you won't do this for yourself, then do it for me," I said, looking up into his eyes. "I cannot leave here without getting caught. And if they catch me, they might hurt me, Erik."

"Meg…I…" he sighed suddenly, looking across the lake, then backs towards the passageways. I could hear footsteps, and a lot of them. Erik hung his head. "Let us go, then…"

I slipped my hand into his, and for a moment, he stared at me. My face flushed at my bold action, and I looked away…but my mind spun a bit as his grasp tightened slightly, not making a move to pull away. Finally, he led me towards the chair, letting my hand go for a moment to unclasp his cloak, tossing it near the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"They want me dead, yes?"

"I…well, yes, but Erik…"

He waved his hand. "I am simply making them think what they want."

I was about to protest when a loud crash came from the staircase. The door! Erik swiftly grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards him, wrapping one arm around my back and holding me as close as I had ever dared get to him. With a small breath, he looked down at me.

"Trust me," he whispered.

"I always have."

He blinked, taken aback, then reached up and removed his mask, throwing it to the chair. My eyes were drawn immediately to the maimed side of his face, and he smiled bitterly. Embarrassed, I lowered my gaze. I could hear the mob, closing in, and panic rose in my chest.

"Hold tight," he purred into my ear, and with a sudden clang, the floor opened beneath us, and we fell into the waiting abyss.


	5. Stupid Fall

A shrill scream bubbled up from my throat as we plunged downwards, my hidden fear of heights surfacing as Erik's escape-route released us into a freefall. The loud bang of the trapdoor closing removed all light just as I landed, awkwardly, on something prickly but cushy…presumably, a pile of straw. Trying to stand, a shock of pain rushed from my leg to my head, and I unconsciously cried out.

Erik's gloved hand clasped over my mouth from behind. "Shhh!" he growled lowly into my ear. Tear of pain slipped down my cheeks, and I felt his arm loosen the tight grip he had on me as I sobbed into his hand.

"I'm sorry," Erik whispered softly, moving his arms to rest on my shoulder. "But listen…"

Biting down on my lip to keep my mind off the pain in my ankle, I listened carefully, hearing only silence at first. After a few moments, I heard a faint echo of footsteps, and several snarling voices coming from above. A few moments later, I head a crash, and could smell something sickening…the smell of things burning. Erik's hands tightened on my shoulders, and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, shallow and strained.

"Let's go," he said dryly, "While they're busy."

Stiffening my leg, I turned to him, a little surprised at how well he seemed to navigate in the darkness. He held my hand, and I was grateful that he couldn't see the small beads of nervous sweat on my brow as he led me down off the pile of cushioning. As soon as I stepped onto the floor of the path, my ankle gave and I nearly fell flat on my face, if not for the strong arms that caught me.

"The stupid fall," I moaned. "I think I broke it or something in the stupid fall from the stupid lair to the stupid…"

Erik suddenly picked me up into his arms, and my voice caught in my throat as he chuckled. "Be grateful. I don't roll in the hay with just any girl."

My heart nearly failed. "Ehhh…" I stammered idiotically, my tongue and soul doing cartwheels with my brain...all thinking modes were fried. He laughed out loud this time, a rich sound that did nothing to sooth my frazzled emotions. Wherever he was taking me, I hoped it wasn't lit well enough for him to see the permanent blush on my cheeks.

Hi! I just want to say thank you to all those who Reviewed my story. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I will update regularly. Peace! ()>


	6. Emotion

Unfortunately for me, the room at the end of the tunnel was well lit by three lamps. Shadows danced across the walls as Erik pushed the door open, a slight draft making the flames flicker. There was only one chair and one bookcase in the small room, and even that made it seem crowded.

Erik set me down carefully on the chair, and promptly turned his back to me, tapping on the books that lined the wooden shelf. He paused a few times, then pulled a large book out and opened it. A large roll of franques lay inside, and he picked them out and tucked them into his shirt. I absentmindedly wondered what his chest felt like, and my face didn't fail to turn bright red.

Stop it, Meg.

Opening another book, I saw him grab a ring of three keys and walk across the room. I watched as he fitted the first key into a small lock in the far wall, the disfigured half of his face turned to me. It was nothing to die in fright over, but I could understand how people would be afraid…silly superstitions and all. I always found myself more intrigued than scared…his tall and athletic frame, tanned complexion and cat-like grace…

Stop it, Meg…stop, stop, stop.

"Ah, there we are," he muttered, the second key apparently the one he was looking for. He stood and slid the wall to the side. I leaned foreword, and noticed the beginning of stairs.

He walked back to me, and offered his hand. "Let us see if you can walk now, hmm?"

I kept my eyes politely to the ground, accepting his hand and rising to my feet. That seemed sound enough, so I took a step forward. However, my sore foot was determined to make a fool of me yet, and I stumbled. With a little "eep" noise, I fell into Erik's grasp, and I froze as my mind processed the position I was now in.

Our hands clasped at my side, my right hand clinging to his shoulder, and his left arm wrapped around my waist to keep me steady. It was like a paused moment in a tango, but my heart pounded as if we'd done the entire dance. I looked up just as he looked down, and my breathing all but stopped as our lips brushed each other. Our gazes met, and fire flooded my veins at the wave of emotion in his eyes.

After several moments, I broke our gaze, turning my head away. He stepped back, almost reluctantly, and went over to another book, opening it and pulling out another mask.

"Always have spares," I said, voice trembling as I limped towards the stairs.

Erik hesitated, slipping on the mask, then tossed me the keys. "Go up…it leads to the back ally. Wait for me there."

I nodded, then rushed up the stairs, desperate to get into the light…and away from those beautiful eyes.


	7. I Curse You to Hell

By the time that I got up the stairs, I had a very noticeable limp. Grasping the key, I seriously pondered how much better I'd feel without a foot, and unlocked the door to freedom. I opened it slowly, images of what would happen to Erik…should we be discovered…playing through my mind. The thought of him being hurt made my throat tighten, but I chided myself. Surely Erik hadn't thought of me in that way...

It was getting dark outside, and thankfully, there was no one in the ally. I kept away from any lamplight, leaning against the brick wall of the Opera house and listening. Hopefully, no one would come this way. My foot tapped on the cobblestone street, the sound echoing softly around me. What was taking that man so long? Surely the police would be arriving soon, and if they caught him…

"Anywhere you go, let me go, too…"

My foot froze mid-tap. Out of the two bends of the ally, the left leading to Main Street and the right leading towards the front doors of the Opera, Christine's voice came from one of those directions and was getting uncomfortably close. I listened, hearing a high-pitched giggle that made me sneer in disgust as I walked to the right, glancing around the corner. Christine and Raoul stood no more than two yards away, giggling like two schoolgirls, while intermittently sucking at each other's faces in something I presumed was a kiss.

"We're finally free," Christine laughed. "Now that he's gone...oh, Raoul, you were excellent…"

Kissing her, he smirked. "All I did was make sure that the body was in the right place at the wrong time. You, my dear, planned that kiss perfectly…"

I growled lowly, stepping onto the street to face them. Christine turned, looking surprised, but then stuck a sugary smile on her face, Raoul moving away from her.

"Meg, darling! Thank God in Heaven that you're all right. I thought that-"

"Snake!" I snarled, stepping closer. "Don't speak to me of God, vile temptress!"

Her smile cracked for a moment, a glare of anger showing for only a moment before that sickly sweet smile reappeared. "Whatever on Earth are you talking about? Raoul, she might be sick, I heard that she had the fever. We should take you to a doctors, Meg."

"The only one here that's sick is you, Christine. And YOU," Erik's velvet voice spat from behind me, "You sluttish fop! The two of you were made for one another, not in Heaven, but in whatever slimy pit that spawned you!"

Suddenly, I saw a flash of silver as Raoul's drew his pistol, and what little tolerance I had left vanished. My hand flew to my bodice, and I drew the letter-opener as I lunged at him, but I was slammed aside by another force. I regained my balance, ballet training finally becoming useful, and I faced my attacker.

"So, you fell for the beast," Christine hissed, circling me like a shark.

"I never fell for you."

She came at me, and I lashed out blindly. Raoul ran to her side as she screeched and retreated, blood gushing down her cheek from a deep gash. I clutched the crimson-dripping weapon until my knuckles were white, my entire body shaking with rage as I felt Erik take my wrist carefully in his hand, pulling me back.

"If you ever come near us again," I screamed, "next time it will be your throats! Anywhere you go, let her go too, eh? I curse you to Hell! Let the devil eat out your treacherous souls!"

I broke down into tears of pure hatred and anger, but by then, Erik had scooped me up and had me halfway down the ally. I could barely see the waiting carriage with my blurred vision, but I held to Erik tightly as he placed me gently on the seat next to him. I sobbed onto his shoulder, hardly noticing when he softly kissed my forehead.

"Driver," he said quietly, "to London, and hurry."


	8. Sleep

Between the ninth or tenth carriage change, and after the second time Erik and I ducked into an alley to avoid a policeman, my eyelids began to grow heavy. The slow movement of the carriage became less of an annoyance, and started to have a sedative affect on my mind. Erik had barely spoken seven words since we had run from Paris two days earlier, but when my head began to drop to my chest with weariness, he slipped his hand over mine and drew me closer in such a way that I could lay my head on his shoulder.

"Sleep, little one," he murmured into my ear. "It does you no good to fight it…"

My sleep-deprived body twitched slightly at his touch, and I laughed hoarsely, my voice underused. "I can't fight anything these days. Well, unless I have a letter-opener. Give me anything sharp and pointy, and I'll be okay," I muttered nonsensically as I drifted into an area between Earth and Dreams.

He laughed, putting his arm around me as my eyes closed, softly stroking my hair. "That was a very stupid thing you did to her," Erik said, and I whimpered in protest. "Stupid, but incredibly amusing. If things were different…." He trailed off, and I roused myself long enough to look up at him.

Christine's gold ring was in his hand, and he turned it a few times, staring out the carriage window. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I saw tears in his eyes. I opened my mouth, then closed it again, trying to find something to say. Finally, I decided to change the subject into something a bit safer.

"Why are we going to London?" I asked. "It's so far away."

Blinking rapidly, he smiled and looked back to me. "That is the point, Mademoiselle. I have a little place I thought I could…or…well, we could…." Erik suddenly shut his mouth and I would have sworn I saw his cheeks turn red.

"We could stay until things settle down?" I finished, trying not to grin. He nodded, and I closed my eyes again, my heart singing. "Sounds good to me. I've never been to London."

Erik's arm tightened around me a little, and he rested his chin lightly on the top of my head. "I am sure that you will enjoy it. It is…exquisite."

_Like you_, I thought with a yawn. I finally surrendered to the darkness of sleep, in the arms of the Phantom...

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews :D I'll keep updating, don't worry. To Erik's G, All Apologies, Satha, and others: glad you appreciate a good fight :meow: A small update, I'll be uploading Ch.9 today, Chapters 10 and 11 tomorrow. I will also be changing the T rating to an M, due to Chapter 11's content. Until then, a votre sante!


	9. Captured

My eyes flew open as I was snatched suddenly from the carriage, my mind snapping out of sleep as I tried to blink the film from me eyes. Angry shouts rose up around me, and as I heard the sound of pistols cocking, I realized in dread what had happened…

We'd been caught.

Seven policemen surrounded us, five of them with their guns drawn and aimed. One of the five held my wrist tightly in one hand, digging his fingers painfully into my skin, the other hand pointing the gun steadily. With a sinking feeling, I followed the direction of the gun, helpless as the Chief roughly slapped handcuffs on him.

"You are under arrest for murder," the Chief growled as the man grasping my arm began to pull me back and towards a different police buggy,

"Erik!" I cried, planting my feet firmly onto the ground and resisting my captor.

His eyes found mine, and I saw a flick of rage pass through them as he glared at the Chief. "Let her go! She has done nothing!"

"She was found with a killer," the Chief hissed.

"A _suspect," _Erik replied coolly. "Unless you have evidence to support your accusations, I suggest you—"

He yelped and fell silent as a nearby policeman smacked him across the face with his club. They began to drag us farther apart, but I grit my teeth and refused to budge. No way was I going to leave him to those creatures. But I had to act fast, before I was out muscled…

"WAIT!" I yelled, twisting my face into the most pathetic expression I could fathom. "Please, Monsieur, please let me ride with him! I beg you!"

The Chief eyed me, then looked at Erik, who kept his eyes to the ground…I could tell it was all he could do to contain his anger, by the way his jaw tightened…for both of our sakes, I hoped he could bite it back for a few more moments.

"Why would you want to do that?" The Chief asked me.

"He…." I took a breath. "He is my fiancé. "

Both Erik and the Chief gaped at me, even though Erik recovered quickly and made his face blank just as the Chief looked from him to me and began laughing. There was a hint of annoyance in Erik's eyes, and miserably I knew it was directed at me. Gods, had he not forgiven me after all these—

"This monster? This…_diable?_" the Chief snorted.

"All you have to do is search him," I retorted stiffly. "Erik…you do still have the ring you bought me today?"

With a sullen look, Erik sighed. "Of course. Left pocket."

The Chief quickly fished around, and pulled out the golden ring. "Holy Mary, the damsel wasn't lying!"

Looking a bit in shock, the Chief stared at me, then waved his hand dismissively at the policeman that held me. The asshole finally let go of my wrist, and I moved from my spot, rushing to Erik's side and pulling him close to me. He turned his head, as if to kiss my cheek.

Instead…

"What in Hades are you doing!" he hissed.

"Trust me!" I whispered.

"I tried that, a long time ago," he growled.

Tears made my vision blur, but before I could say more, the Chief pushed us into the buggy. I felt an old scar in my soul open, events I had tried to put behind me starting to bleed into my memory. How foolish was I to believe Erik could have forgiven me…

The Chief watched as my tears slid down my cheeks, shaking his head. "Glad you didn't marry him, Mademoiselle. I'd hate to have made you a widow."

With that, he slammed the door shut, and off we were, back towards Paris, and death.


	10. The Past Revealed

_I was fixing my hair in my dressing room, brushing it as I got ready for rehearsals. Once again, my strawberry-blonde locks went stick-straight five minutes after I curled it. I looked my body over in the full-length mirror, and wrinkled my nose a bit in distaste. Even though it was my eighteenth birthday, I still hadn't developed any truly feminine curves. I sighed. I guess that's what made a good ballerina. At least I wasn't totally ugly…_

_Turning from the mirror, I began to gather my make-up when I felt a chill up my spine. Though I hadn't heard anyone come in, something in my mind told me I was no longer alone in my dressing room…_

"_What a lady you have become," a smooth voice purred from behind me._

_I didn't even need to turn around to know that voice. My heart pounded. I was alone with the Phantom of the Opera. Maybe it was because I'd lived in the Opera for all my life, or maybe it was because I'd never been too scared of ghost stories to begin with, but I found that I was not afraid to turn and face my visitor._

"_Erik," I whispered. Nothing like the babbling nonsense that Joseph coughed up to the other dancers. This man was beautiful…the legendary white mask he wore only added to the enchantment, in my own opinion…_

"_You know my name," he said, tilting his head slightly. "Smart girl. Then again, you are Madame Giry's daughter. Which is explanation enough…"_

_My breath quickened as he glanced over my room, walking towards me slowly. Eyeing me, he tilted my chin up with a gloved hand, almost admiringly._

"_You're not the little firebrand that you used to be," Erik murmured. "Grown wiser with age, have we?"_

_This caused me to smile. "Oh, I assure you, Monsieur, I am wiser, but no less the troublemaker."_

_He laughed, and released my chin from his touch. This did nothing for the hold he now had on my soul, and I was surprised at the rapid, rather unlady-like thoughts that flew through my head. Erik paused, then gave an approving nod._

"_Go to your lessons," he said softly. "But return here, before the performance tonight…"_

_I heard a loud knock at my door, and I jumped nearly a foot off the ground with a small shriek. I turned to face my mother as she walked in, wondering how on earth I was going to explain THE Opera Ghost in MY room._

"_Whom were you talking to?" she asked._

_I turned back to look towards the mirror…he was gone._

"Erik…." I whispered, laying my forehead on his shoulder as the horses went faster, the buggy drawing ever nearer to Doom. "Please…forgive me…"

_After rehearsals, I made the excuse that my shoes had frayed and I needed to find my spares before the play began. Quickly, I made my way back to my dressing room, wondering what the Phantom was planning. When I entered my room, there was no sign of anyone, much less a God of Music. I found myself somewhat disappointed._

_I was about to leave, when I noticed a note on my make-up dresser. Picking it up, I noticed a small red box underneath. The note was short, and to the point._

_"Dear Mademoiselle Giry,_

_This is a token of my thanks to you and your mother. Consider it a good-luck charm, for so long as you care to wear it. I will be watching. Good luck to you"_

_It didn't even need to be signed. I glanced at the box, opening it carefully, but I almost dropped it in shock when I saw what was inside. A gold ring, inlaid with one of the most perfect sapphires I had ever seen, about the size of my small finger's nail. Trembling, I slipped the ring onto my finger. A token, indeed! More like a propo—_

_"MEG!" my mother's voice yelled. "Curtain in ten minutes!"_

_Calming myself, I slipped the note into my dresser, changed my shoes, and got ready to dance my heart out._

"Meg…" he sighed, turning his eyes to me. "I cannot love. And I cannot forgive."

_I had never danced like I did that night. My heart and soul went into every movement, and at the end of my solo act, I had never been so grandly applauded. As I exited the stage, my mother threw herself at me, hugging me until I could barely breath._

_"Oh, my little Meg! That was wonderful! Excellent! How did you…." She stopped, looking at my hands, which she had clasped between her own. Turning over my left hand, her eyes froze on the ring._

_"Where did you get that?" Madame Giry asked frantically. "Answer me!" she cried when I failed to reply._

_"It was given to me," I said, my voice faint._

_She let out a pained moan, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing my hand to her mouth, rocking as if she was in agony. "Not my baby…not my baby…." She wailed, trying hard not to weep._

_I lowered my gaze, trying not to panic. "Mama, what's wrong?"_

_The ferocity in her eyes scared me, as she gripped my hands and stared at me. "Take off that ring. Take it off, hide it or throw it away, I care not. But whatever he asks of you, promise me you will refuse. No matter what, promise me!"_

_I whimpered. "Mama! Why do I have to—"_

_"PROMISE ME!"_

_"I promise!" I cried, starting to weep. She let go of me, and I rushed back to my dressing room, shutting and locking the door behind me. No sooner had I began to cry freely, then a gloved hand brushed against my cheek._

_"Little one," the Phantom's voice murmured soothingly. "What is the matter?"_

_I shook my head, slowly sliding off the ring, and holding it out in a shaking hand. "I…I cannot…accept."_

_He was silent, hand still on my cheek. I dared to raise my eyes to his, and I felt a stab of grief at the sorrow in his gaze._

_"All these years," he said quietly. "All this time, you have known me. You have brazenly walked where no other dancer dared go. You spoke for me when no one else would. And now…you turn your back to me?"_

_A sob tore from my throat as I pulled away, memories from times when I had walked the stairs to the forbidden Box 5. Times I had scorned the dancers for mocking the Opera Ghost. Refusing him was too much to bear._

_"Your father found his angel in your mother," Erik said, taking the ring from my hand and walking towards the mirror. "I had hoped…that I found mine in her daughter…"_

_I looked up, but he had vanished. I cursed myself, my body shaking as I sobbed. As I went towards my bed, wanting to curl up and die, I noticed a shimmer on my dresser. The ring lay there, almost as if it were mocking my cruelty. I didn't blame it one bit._

Fingering the chain around my neck, I slowly brought out the object I'd hidden for so long. The sapphire gleamed in the fading sunlight as I held it in my palm. Erik's face paled, and I smiled faintly.

"I still love you," I choked, my voice cracking. "I always have."

_One month later, I had moved into a new room, and the new girl…Christine Daae…had moved into my old one. It wasn't by my own choice, really, but I was almost glad to have a new room with no revolving mirrors and a hidden trapdoor. I let myself be in denial, but knowing Erik, there was probably a trapdoor in every room._

_It wasn't until a few weeks later that I glimpsed a scene that I would never soon forget…Erik, my beloved, falling head over heels for that Prima Donna, Christine. My heart felt torn in two…but I swore to myself, no one but me would ever know._


	11. The Past Revealed, Part Two

Erik's eyes never left the ring, "Love me?" he said

dryly. "That didn't seem to be the case…"

_My mother showed me her jewelry once, when I was six_

_years old. I was looking through her rings, but I_

_soon got bored with all the plain gold and silver_

_bands. Sitting on her bed, I thought for a moment on_

_my father, who had died years ago._

"_Mama?" I asked, hesitant to bother her as she got_

_ready for a play. "Did you have a ring from daddy,_

_when you got married?"_

_Pausing, my mother turned away from me. "I…it was_

_very difficult for me, when daddy died. It made me_

_sad to see it. So, I gave it to a dear friend, for him_

_to give it to someone he loved one day."_

_I wanted to question her more, but I saw tears in_

_her eyes. It was never mentioned again…_

I took Erik's face between my hands, forcing him to

look up at me. For a moment, I was ironically

thankful for the handcuffs…he couldn't push me away

this time. I stroked my thumb against his mask,

silently contemplating.

"I knew you all my life, Erik…how could you think

that after all we've been through, I didn't love

you…?"

_It had been almost a year since Christine had_

_arrived, with the Christmas Masquerade only weeks_

_away. I sat on a chair near the door of my old room,_

_watching Christine get ready for yet another_

_performance. She was chatting aimlessly, giddy about_

_her childhood friend, Raoul._

"_Oh, he's absolutely wonderful…I've known him for_

_almost forever," she said, all smiles. "I think he_

_loves me."_

"_Christine…" I said carefully, an uneasy feeling_

_rising in my chest. "What about your…mentor?" _

_She bit her lip, looking as queasy as I felt. _

"_Well…"_

_I forced a small laugh, though it sounded more like_

_a cough than anything else, making my tone light and_

_teasing. "I thought you rather liked your Angel." _

_She waited a moment before speaking. "I…do."_

_After several minutes, waiting for a chorus girl to_

_walk past, I answered. "Christine…promise me, you_

_won't hurt Erik. You know he cares about you."_

_Waving a hand in the air as she put on some rouge,_

_she flashed me a smile. "Oh, I promise. Honestly,_

_Meg, you worry too much. I'm just having some fun,_

_before I get old and wrinkly."_

_We eyed one another for a second, a small cold chill_

_coming over me. But I simply smiled back, and nodded,_

_feeling sick. I stood and left, wanting to give her_

_some dressing privacy, but also wanting to escape her_

_presence. How twisted my soul felt, inside…_

I lowered my hands back to the sapphire ring around

my neck, and Erik looked out the window. My gaze

followed his, watching the dark sky as we were dragged

back to Paris. At this pace, we'd be back by noon the

next day…three days and back to where we began, and no

better than before.

"We should have been more careful," I grumbled.

"Sprained foot, dirty clothes, all to get battered

around by the police. All my fault, I slowed you

dow—"

Erik shifted positions, leaning back against my

side. I snickered, turning to hold him in my arms.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't resist the charms of Meg,"

I teased.

He shook his head. "Bah, don't flatter yourself.

You're just a better pillow than that wooden seat

would be."

I pouted, and he laughed at me. We fell into

another silence, and I rested my chin on his shoulder

with a sigh. I thought he had fallen asleep, but

minutes later, he returned an equally discontented

sigh.

"That night…the night on the roof…when I found those two together…you have not forgotten, have you," Erik murmured.

It was a statement, more than a question.

"Just like it was yesterday," I replied, closing my eyes as well, remembering…

_I followed Raoul and Christine's path, desperate to_

_make sure she was safe. Oh, why did Erik have to go_

_and bump off that Joseph! The horror on my Mother's_

_face…although, there wasn't a virgin around that would_

_miss that parasite. Looking around, I was finally_

_able to figure out their path, and I headed towards_

_the roof. An odd place to go, but considering how_

_panicked Christine had been…_

_It was a good ten minutes before I even got close to_

_the exit that led outside. As I approached the open_

_door, a beaming Raoul pulled with him a rather happy_

_looking Christine. All apparent worry had vanished._

"_Are you okay?" I asked, looking between them. _

_Something wasn't right…_

"_More than okay," Raoul laughed, but Christine_

_hushed him quickly._

"_I needed some fresh air," she said calmly. "All_

_the excitement made me feel faint."_

_With a few more smiles, the two scooted past me and_

_back down the stairs. I frowned, and was about to close the door when I heard soft crying. Pausing, I stepped out into the cold night air, looking around carefully._

"_Hello?"_

_The crying quickly ceased. I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, a swift movement of black, and the slight sound of footsteps on stone._

"_Erik?" I whispered. The footsteps, too, stopped. "Is that you?"_

"_Go away."_

'_Yes,' in other words. I listened until the crying began again, then quietly walked towards the sound. Turning the corner, I found him sitting…almost ironically…at the foot of an angel statue. Wincing, I noticed his mask on the ground, his hands pressed to his face. Only two people I'd known had seen his face, Madame Giry and Christine…but I realized, I didn't really care. I was more concerned about this weeping of his…_

_Stepping closer, I cleared my throat gently. "Um…Erik?"_

_Startled, he looked up quickly, and I got my first glimpse of what the mask had been hiding. Our eyes held for almost a second, before he noticed me studying his face. With an unearthly wail, he turned from me._

"_Damn it all to Hell!" Erik howled, pounding his hand on the statue. "Sneaking woman! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"_

_Raising an eyebrow, I walked the last few paces, picking his mask off the ground and brushing the snow off it. I tapped his shoulder, but he only moaned. I sighed._

"_I don't think that's true," I replied gently, turning my eyes to the ground. "I've seen what happens to people you hate."_

_He let out a shuddering sigh, and turned back towards me a bit. "You….saw," Erik said flatly. "My face."_

_I nodded, then held out his mask. "Nothing to die of horror about. But you know how people can be…witch, devil, etcetera, burn them all." I hesitated, then looked up at him. "If you want my honest opinion, I've seen worse."_

_Erik eyed the mask in my hands, but slowly raised his gaze to mine. "You're not frightened?"_

"_No," I said firmly, stepping closer. "I am not scared, nor am I disgusted." Taking a breath, I paused, then continued. "You're just a beautiful as you were before. Nothing is different."_

_He let out an ardent purr, turning to fully face me. I didn't flinch, entranced by those shimmering eyes. I thought he was reaching for his mask, but his hand slid over and up my arm, causing me to shiver._

"_Nothing has changed, hmm?" Erik taunted, trailing his hand up my back. I whimpered as I felt his finger tease my neck, and he chuckled. "Well, I second that motion."_

_My mind had only a moment to wonder about him and Christine, before his lips were against mine, a passionate fire streaking through my soul like a lightning strike. All my years of longing…all these painful months of jealousy…vanished like the snow from the heat of our joining. I moaned into his mouth as cool hands slid under my outfit's shirt, brushing over my not-flat-anymore chest. His lips moved from my lips to my neck, his intensity softening into a light caress._

"_You have never betrayed me," he whispered into my ear as my body melted under his touch. "I should never have let your mother stop me…"_

"_Who left this bloody door open?" a shrill female voice snapped. "WHAT THE--!"_

_Erik moved faster than I could blink, pulling me behind the statue and out of the chorus girl's sight. He kissed me one last time, sighing with regret._

"_I have to leave you," he muttered, stroking my hair. "For now. But when I return…"_

_A flash of vengeance in his eyes made my blood chill. With a click, a trapdoor opened and he was gone, just as the mink-haired singer came around the corner, eyes wide._

"_Meg? What are you doing up here?" she cried fearfully, looking around like a scared animal._

_Rubbing my forehead, I went through all the excuses I ever knew. Why couldn't life ever go smoothly…? _

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope this Chapter gave some light to issues that had been brought up. (And YES, italics are past events, normal text is 'present' time.) There's still over three Chapters left, folks, pleanty of time for things to be cleared up:-) hugs to you all, and if you haven't reviewed, pleeeease do! Because I love you, mmhm. -dances- Until next time! 3 


	12. ,,,An Author's Note,,,

This is a little Author's note, just to let you know that I will be back eventually, but my creative process has just been dirt lately. Within the next three weeks, I will be sure to type my chapters and update. Thank you for all of your reviews, and don't worry! This story will be finished someday, and soon, I just need time to sit and write. Thanks!


	13. A Chance

_"She's in love with that monster," the whispers went around. "That beast...diablo..."_

_I ignored them all. All of the stares. The hushed voices, snickers and taunts. None of it mattered to me...until word got to Christine, as it usually did. Secrets never stayed secrets for long in that place...and the look she had given me was pure malice. Alas, I ignored that as well. I was too busy wondering, why and how the Phantom chose me..._

Burying my face into my hands, I sat in the cold, stone cell. It was nearly sunset of the next day...we had been thrown into the jail that afternoon, but not before they'd seperated Erik and I, a leering look in their eyes. I hadn't cried, in that I prided myself, until about two hours later. That is when reality finally crashed in, as I listened to the three guards talking.

"Hang 'em high, that's what I think," a gruff voice said, and I could see a thin trail of cigar smoke coming from outside my cage.

"Ironic, isn't it? Downright funny, knockin' off all them with the lasso, then gettin' snared 'imself," a nasally, younger male snorted. Another trail of cigar smoke, and a low laugh from the trio.

"The madamoiselle's mother is coming soon. Poor girl having to sit here alone like this. Giry is the name," Gruffy suddenly said, and I saw the flicker of a match. More smoke.

The third guard, and older man, let out a long whistle. "Giry? Two-hundred thousand franques..."

Nasally hissed. "We don't know that yet until we see the check."

I stopped my sobbing to listen. What check...? My eyebrows knitted together as I strained to listen, but all I could hear now where the sounds of inhaling and exhaling, followed by a stream of cigar smoke. I coughed, curling up into a ball on the floor. My mind went to when we were dragged back into Paris, and I felt tears threaten me once again.

Erik had looked so...calm. Sighing, my hand clamped tightly on the sapphire ring around my neck. How had he managed to look so certain of things? I was hardly able to keep it together...it was only until the policemen took me to a seperate location had I seen a flicker of hot hatred in his eyes. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head on a wall, trying to ignore the black dust and sticky cobwebs that clung to my hair. I hadn't slept at all, and now exhaustion was beginning to overtake me.

"Meg? Meg!"

"M-mama?" I whispered, eyes flying open as the door to the cell was unlocked and throw open. Leaping at the opening, I landed into my mother's arm, weeping. "Mother! Forgive me...please..."

She held me tight, leading me towards the hallways. "No, dear," she whispered back, "It is I who need forgiveness...you simply hush, and follow me. Do not ask questions until we are home. Is that understood?"

"But...Erik..."

"Do you understand me, Meg!"

Biting my lip, I nodded violently. Mother eyed me, then returned the nod and led me towards the exit. We passed by a cell, and my heart nearly ripped from my chest. Erik sat inside, watching me as I walked past...and walked free. I wanted to scream, to hit the guards or even kill them...anything to not leave him behind in this chamber of tortures. My mother didn't stop me, but continued to pull me along. As I passed, I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his face, but I blinked and it was gone.

It didn't matter...there was nothing I could do as my mother took me outside and to an awaiting carraige. We got in silently, and drove without a word. But I watched my mother...she often wrung her hands, looked out the windows, or fidgeted in general. Was she sick or something...? Again, a feeling of dread descended upon me. What was going on...? Though before I culd speak, a glance from my mother quieted me. I would just have to wait until we got back to the operahouse...

I must have fallen asleep, for when I next opened my eyes, I was lying on a couch inside the library of the operahouse, covered by an old wool blanket. My nose itched, and I sneezed as I sat up. Mother sat on a chair in the corner, staring at the fireplace. She glanced over at me, and smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Mama," I said, voice trembling. "What...what is going on? Erik...they're going to hang him, and the guards said..."

My voice trailed off as she stood, walking over to a desk and picking up a book. She looked at it a long time, then slowly walked over to me, not raising her gaze from the book. I looked down at it, curious.

"Romeo and Juliet, a first edition...I had two, one from your father and one from my mother," she said softly. "One copy disappeared a few weeks ago. The day you and Erik left, it reappeared on my desk. I thought someone had found it...until I went to pickit up, and a note was inside. It was from Erik."

Realization dawned on me as I listened. So...that is what had taken so long for him to come up to meet me...

Mother Giry looked up at me, pulling from the book a slip of paper. "If he is correct, we may have a chance to set him free."

"How!" I cried, standing and nearly falling over.

She handed me the paper, and I looked to it. It was a check for two-hundred thousand franques. My mind went numb, and I almost dropped the paper. Was this...this must be what the guards had been speaking of...I looked up at my mother in shock, and she took it back from me.

"Apparently, he horded it for emergancies. I think this counts as one, yes?" she asked, and I could only nod. My mother grinned slightly, humor in her eyes. "Well then. Know anyone that's good at making bribes?"

* * *

Thanks to all my loyal readers! Please review. And don't kill me for taking so long to update, I swear I'll do better at keeping the writing blocks away. Loves!


	14. Ever Before, Ever Since

A/N: Thanks to everyone who waited so long for me to update! You all have been great, and I was glad to have the chance to write a Phantom fiction, and honored by all your wonderful reviews. But alas, as all stories go...they must have an ending at some time. So, to all of you who've kept me up long after the midnight oil stopped burning...XD...I present to you, the final chapter of my tale. Enjoy!_

* * *

_

"Hermes, grant my feet wings, so that I may fly swiftly my final course..."

I ran, faster than I had ever run before, and faster than I have ever run since. It no longer mattered to me, the way my heart slammed against my ribcage as though it would explode, nor the way my lungs and legs cried for rest. All I knew was that people were gathering around the public square, and judging from the cruel glint of amusement in those people's eyes, it could only mean one thing...

Public execution.

_Don'tlet it be too late...please don't let me be too late..._

But there it was, before me like a grim monument...the gallows. The wooden pedestal loomed from the distance, seeming to mock me and my quest. Gritting my teeth, I poured whatever remaining once of power I had into an all-out race, and I could nearly hear the hoofbeats of Death galloping beside me. The hoofbeats turned into the roaring of blood in my ears as I pushed harder, my soul screaming in hatred as I saw Erik being lead towards the hangman's noose.

"We all get what we deserve."

It was the only statement of the crowd that managed to hit my hearing as I stormed past, pushing my way through the gathering of snotty aristocrats and toothless streetwhores. I would have turned to slap the insolent man who'd dared to say this is what my love deserved, had it not meant wasting a precious second of time.

"One the charges of the murder of Joseph Buquet and Ubaldo Piangi, as well as the charges of arson and evasion of authorities, how do you plead?" a greasy looking man read off a rather small looking parchment, considering the weight of the accusations.

Erik's eyes locked on me as I shoved aside some high-class broad, over half-way through the sea of people. I begged with my gaze, begged him to plead innocent, if only to stall for time. He said nothing, and I nearly screamed with fury. Damned, proud, detestable man. Oh, were they ALL like this!

"Silence, monseuir, will be taken as a plea of guilty," the man sniffed, waving the parchment about a bit. "Again, how do you plead?"

His eyes shifted, from me to a corner closeby. I was so close...so close...

"On all charges, you have plead guilty," greasy man finally concluded. "As such, your sentance is hanging. Do you have any last words, monseuir?"

Nearly there...as they put the noose around his neck, I was only so many paces away..._oh, Meg, move faster than this..._

It was then that my sight travelled to where he had gazed, and I saw two familiar forms that I wished to have never laid eyes on again. My hands clenched at my side into fists, and for that moment I would have loved to have stopped and flung myself across these people, if only to strangle that lowly...

"Last words?" Erik asked, his rich voice free of any worry or fear. He chuckled, never looking away from that hell-sent pair. "As a great man once wrote...'_a plague on both your houses._'"

His tone was like chilled acid, and it felt almost as if the crowd itself gave a visible shiver. I wasn't paying attention to them at any rate...I had reached the steps of the gallows, and I was now faced to face with one of the guards who had held me in that rathole of a jailcell. Finally...I could stop. My words barely were audible as I gasped for air, my hand reaching down into my pocket to pull out the folded slip of paper.

"I have...evidence...to dismiss the charges," I hissed, pressing the check into his hands.

The guard raised an eyebrow and unfolded the paper, eyeing it. For a moment he stared, at the amount undoubtably, before refolding it and running up the stairs to the Greasy Man. I leaned against the stairwell, absentmindedly clutching my chest as I tried to quell the aching of my body. The two chattered quickly and quietly, both glancing at me once or twice. Finally, I saw the man snatch the check and slip it into his pocket. I would have breathed a sigh of relief, had it not been for the sound of a trap door snapping open just then.

The executioner had pressed the lever, taking Greasy Man's sudden disinterest as a cue to carry out the sentance. I heard the sudden noise of both sadistic pleasure and reserved horror from the crowd, and I could only choke out a sob, not able to look up...I had been too late, after all...

"IDIOT, cut him down, or it's YOU who's going to be strangled to death!" Greasy Man yelled, and I jerked my head up as I heard the sound of something hitting the floor of the gallows. "Deepest apologies, monseuir, we recieved a...pardon, at the last minute..."

Erik growled lowly from the ground as he pulled himself up, letting out a long string of curses as the guard and Greasy Man backed away. Even the executioner kept his distance, and the crowd quickly broke up and moved out. I couldn't help but let out a weak laugh as the previously smug bystanders paled and retreated...No, my Phantom had not lost any of his infamity. He stood, looking down at me from the platform, then walked down the stairs. I opened my mouth to say something, but he simply grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards an ally.

"Nice to see you, too," I muttered.

"We're not safe here," he replied shortly as he lead me down the dark sidestreet, his voice strained. "Wait until we get to the operahouse..."

I bit my lip, letting him take me through a maze of backstreets towards the threatre. There was a relief inside of me, the relief that we were both alive and that we were walking away. And yet, I couldn't feel that sense of joy, couldn't celebrate it, until I knew for sure that the danger had passed. It was nearly ten minutes of travel before I could see the same ally we had tried to depart from nearly five days ago, and I could spot not only the area which lead downwards into that small part of Erik's underground lair, I could spot the backdoor to the theatre.

Slowly, I felt his arm curl around my waist, pulling me close to his side. I relaxing against his side as we came through the back door of the theatre and entered the long hallway which led to the dressing rooms and backstage, finally allowing myself a smile. Erik paused inside the door, and I looked up at him, into those golden eyes of his that I had always adored. Raising my hand, I caressed his cheek and watched as his eyelids drooped tiredly, frowning at the light burn mark around his neck. If I had lost him...but I hadn't, and we could finally have a chance. His eyes snapped back open as my fingers curled around the edge of his mask, though I made no motion to remove it.

"What are you doing?" Erik mumbled in my ear, looking slightly sour.

I shook my head. "Don't you trust me at all...? Even after all of this?"

Our gazes locked, and he looked away for several moments. My fingers grasped the edge and I slowly pulled the mask away, waiting until Erik glanced back at me to smile again. After a moment, he relented, smiling back slightly as I leaned foreward to kiss him. The beating of my heart increased as his hands slid around my hips, pulling my closer to his body. Our lips parted, and the tip of his tongue trailing against mine. Gods, it was perfect. It was Heaven, it was bliss, it was---

"Vous allez de la porte de la mort, et droit dans la jupe de ma fille...Maybe I should have let you at the gallows, non?"

It was my mother. Erik pulled back, and I lowered my head as my cheeks flared red. Madame Giry stood less than twelve feet away, hands on her waist and tapping her foot impatiently. I dared a glance at my phantom, slightly comforted by the fact he looked as sheepish as I felt. I then looked to my mother, who clucked her tongue and waved her cane a bit at him, but never taking her gaze off me. Oddly...she didn't look so angry. Finally she sighed, sauntering closer to me.

"Erik, Erik, Erik," she drawled, shaking her head. "Is this how you repay my daughter?"

He stiffened, a hint of malice going through his gaze. "I love her," he growled. "You should know that, madame."

Pressing her hand to her cheek, my mother watched me, then walked foreward and reached to my neck, unclasping the chain that held the sapphire ring. I felt my heart break as she took it, moving towards Erik with a look of determination and something else that I couldn't quite describe. They seemed to glare at one another...as old friends might when they quarrel...but then she took Erik's hand, placing the ring on his palm and closing his fingers over it.

"If that is true," she said softly. "Then mon ami, do what should have been done a long time ago."

Sliding her glance between us, Madame Giry smiled fondly, turning and walking back towards the stage. When she was gone, I looked over at Erik, my voice stuck in my throat. He blinked at me, then came back to my side, looking at the floor. In less than one minute, my heart had gone from soaring, to crushed, and back to flying again. Had my mother really...had she really meant what I had thought...? My breathing stopped as Erik opened his hand, picking up the ring and looking at it. Smirking, he turned his eyes on me, and I felt frozen in place.

"Since your mother is so insistant," he chuckled, taking my hand in his and kissing it gently, "and if you would have it..."

"Yes," I whispered.

He pouted. "I didn't ask a question!"

I pouted back. "Do you have to?"

Dropping a serious look over his face, Erik slid the ring onto my finger. "I must. Meg Giry, will you marry me...?"

With an exaspirated sigh, I kissed him again, and this time...there was no mother there to break our embrace. I felt love then, more love than I had ever felt before, and more love than I have ever felt since. And than, my friends, is always how a good rescue should end.


End file.
